Peaceful and warm
by Abbym0
Summary: Une dispute avec son frère et voilà que Dean part faire un tour à bord de Baby. Un long tour qui le mène à ses origines, Lawrence dans le Kansas. Seulement un ange s'octroie une fois le plus le droit d'occuper la place passager et va accompagner Dean dans ses souvenirs.


**Hey everybody !**

 **Merci d'être venu vous perdre ici, ça me fait un bien incroyable de savoir que des âmes viennent s'égarer par chez moi.**

 **L'idée de cet OS m'est venu il y a bien longtemps lorsque je n'avais pas d'endroit rassurant où me réfugier. Et comme à mon habitude c'est dans la musique que j'ai su me retrouver, avec une unique chanson de Kansas, _Peaceful ans warm_. Elle est tellement magnifique et véridique que je me suis dit que Dean l'aimerait à la perfection.**

 **Cet écrit n'a pas vraiment de contexte temporel, je l'ai commencé bien avant d'avoir vu la saison 12 alors ne réfléchissez pas trop, ça pourrait tout aussi bien se passer avant comme pendant.**

 **Alors bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Cela fait des heures que Dean roule vers son objectif. Il était parti, impulsivement. Il n'aurait pas dû, il le sait. Mais simplement, il a craqué. Non pas que Sam l'ai tant énervé que ça mais c'est juste toutes ces accumulations, toutes ces merdes qui leurs arrivent et tout ce que Sam ne peut comprendre malgré lui. Il n'a simplement pas vécu la même enfance que lui et ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée de sa part de parler de leur mère avec tant de désinvolture.

Alors oui il en a eu ras le bol, a claqué la porte du motel et est grimpé dans Baby pour faire un tour. Un long tour. Un petit détour de 12 heures jusqu'à Lawrence ne lui ferait pas de mal. Parce que lui s'en souvient. Il n'avait que quatre ans mais se souvient tout de même de quelques petits détails de sa ville, quelques bribes d'heureux souvenirs.

« -Où allons nous ? » résonne une voix qui fait sursauter Dean dans l'habitacle.

Le chasseur jette un regard mauvais à son nouveau passager. Même s'il avait fuit pour être seul et même s'il veut le repousser il ne peut pas. Simplement parce que c'est lui, parce que c'est Castiel et que sa présence n'est en rien dérangeante, bien au contraire.

« -A Lawrence dans le Kansas. » marmonne-t-il.

« -Tu sais que j'aurais pu t'y téléporter et t'éviter des heures de routes ? »

« -Le passager ferme toujours sa gueule Cas. » lance Dean avec cependant un regard amical pour son compagnon de route en répétant cette phrase tant de fois dite à son frère.

Un silence de quelques minutes s'installe. Le chasseur en oublie presque la présence muette de l'ange, retournant à ses pensées. Pensées dirigées vers sa vie, son passé, le Kansas…

« -Ton frère s'inquiète pour toi, Dean. » finit par dire Castiel en brisant le calme ambiant.

« -Eh bien dis-lui que je vais bien et fous-moi la paix. » grogne-t-il malgré lui.

« -Je ne te _foutrais pas la paix_. »

« -Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas emmené avec toi ? » demande-t-il plus calmement.

« -Pour la même raison que tu ne l'a pas convié à ta petite _virée en bagnole_. »

Dean ne peut s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire.

« -Cas, faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de piquer nos expressions à Sam et moi. »

L'ange lui lance un regard conciliant puis le chasseur augmente le son de la radio pour laisser _Peaceful and warm_ de Kansas inonder l'habitacle de Baby qui tout comme Dean retourne aux origines. Il sourit en entendant les paroles de la chanson : lui aussi est éblouit par le soleil sur cette vielle interstate 435 et il a l'ange du jeudi juste à côté de lui.

Quelques dizaines de milles plus tard ils prennent la dixième sortie et passent enfin à côté du panneau sur lequel il est écrit « Welcome to Lawrence ». Dean se sent déjà mieux malgré toutes les courbatures qu'il a à cause de ces 12 heures de trajet coupées par seulement une pause de ravitaillement.

Une montagne de souvenirs ressurgissent dans sa tête. D'abord sa mère lui faisant une tarte presque toutes les semaines. Les délicieuses odeurs sucrées qui planaient dans la maison et cette fameuse interdiction de poser les mains sur le four.

Et son père bricolant des voitures devant lui, lui demandant de lui donner une clé à pipe ou plate de telle ou telle taille. Sa mère se querellait souvent avec John à ce propos parce que Dean trouvait toujours un moyen de se couvrir de cambouis.

Il y avait aussi Mass Street, cette longue et interminable route où des voitures sont garées sur tout son long. Il aimait bien parcourir cette longueur de bitume avec ses parents pour faire une descente en ville… Il avait l'impression de passer à côté de gentils monstres de pierre face à tous ces immeubles de deux ou trois étages. Si seulement à cette époque il avait su ce qu'étaient les véritables monstres…

« -Dean ? » résonne une voix qui le fait sortir de ses pensées.

« -Mmh ? »

« -Est-ce Massachusetts Street ? »

Dean tourne la tête et redécouvre tous ces bâtiments aux couleurs chaudes passant parfois du rouge le plus écarlate au jaune ocre créant une palette de teintes toutes plus incroyables les unes des autres. Il sent son cœur battre d'une étrange et agréable manière, se réchauffant de revoir ce qui n'était plus que des souvenirs. Le quartier des affaire juste accolé au centre-ville…

« -Oui Cas, c'est Mass Street. » répond-il avec un doux sourire.

« -C'est très harmonieux et ancien contrairement aux autres rues de grandes villes. » commente simplement l'ange.

« -Cas, c'est le Kansas, tout est vieux et authentique. »

Dean contemple ces vieux géants de briques qui se dépassent les uns les autres, voulant être le plus grand possible. Puis ils traversent un bref passage de verdure, le South Park où comme à son habitude se déroule un mariage autour de la tonnelle du parque. Tout est comme avant, rien n'a changé. Mass Street restera toujours aussi chaleureuse grâce à son aspect peu urbanisé. Dean est bien heureux que sa ville soit encore aussi belle, comme dans ses lointains souvenirs d'enfant.

Le trajet continue, le chasseur quitte cette vieille rue pour aller dans le vieux ouest de la ville. Il ralenti dans ce quartier résidentielle où il sait que des gamins peuvent traverser à tout moment. Mais surtout il ralenti pour voir ces maisons typiquement américaines avec leurs deux étages et leurs innombrables fenêtres. Ces grandes et accueillantes maisons avec leurs belles façades de bois faites pour loger des familles entières.

Dean réduit sa vitesse jusqu'à l'arrêt total et se positionne sur le bas côté face à une des maisons. A vu d'œil elle ressemble à toutes les autres maisons de la rue et pourtant elle est particulière.

Cette maison a été reconstruite il y a bien des décennies. Un incendie avait totalement ravagé le premier étage, là où se trouvait le plus jeune enfant de la famille. C'était le 2 novembre 1983. Heureusement le petit Sammy a été sauvé. Malheureusement sa mère y a laissé la vie.

Castiel comprend mais ne dis rien. Il suit le regard de Dean qui observe des étrangers occuper cet espace qui lui est familier. Soudain deux enfants sortent de la maison en courant, deux petits garçons. Ils se poursuivent devant la façade de la maison, foulant l'herbe de leurs pieds. Dean pourrait presque y voir lui et son frère si les choses s'étaient déroulées autrement ce jour là. Si les démons qui l'habitent encore n'avaient pas réduit son enfance en un tas de cendre.

Le regard de Castiel reste posé sur l'homme qui est à ses côtés, scrutant chaque parcelle de son visage pour y découvrir quelque chose qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais perçu chez Dean. Un sentiment de paix. Le chasseur, de toute sa vie, n'a jamais été aussi paisible, l'ange en est bien sûr et certain.

Alors imperceptiblement, après cette remarque qu'il s'est fait à lui-même, Castiel sourit.

Dean finit par sentir peser les yeux de l'ange sur lui alors il reporte les siens dans ses bleus.

« -Un problème ? » demande doucement l'humain.

« -Non, au contraire. » sourit plus largement l'ange.

Le conducteur redémarre la voiture qui semble capricieuse, ne voulant pas quitter son foyer. Il jette une dernière fois un regard sur ces enfants, sur ces potentiels petits Sam et Dean puis sur cette maison qui s'était presque effacée de son esprit. Nouveau départ.

Castiel reste toujours silencieux, admirant le paysage et quelque fois Dean à la dérobée. L'humain s'en rend bien compte mais s'en moque, il est heureux, tout simplement. Nombreuses sont les fois où dans ses rêves il avait tenté de reconstruire cette ville, ce paysage qu'il connaissait mais dont il n'arrivait plus à se remémorer les traits avec exactitude. Et aujourd'hui il revoit tout, absolument tout et rien n'a changé.

La voiture prend une nouvelle route et se gare sur un parking.

« -Viens. » dans un souffle.

Ils descendent puis marchent dans un immense champ d'herbe. Dans ce lieu que l'ange ne connaît pas, la végétation semble vivre en harmonie avec une étendue d'eau ainsi que quelques hommes qui tentent d'hameçonner les âmes peuplant cet espace aqueux.

L'humain s'avance encore un peu, demeurant à 50 centimètres de ce monstre paisible qu'est ce lac et s'assoit. L'ange exécute la même manœuvre, toujours dans le calme et le silence, se demandant la raison de leur venue dans cet endroit.

« -Ici c'est Potter Lake. » dit simplement Dean « Un endroit où les gens viennent pour être tranquille. »

Il prend appui sur ses bras et étend ses jambes devant lui. Les yeux clos il respire cet air pur du Kansas, air de campagne et de moderne à la fois, air frais, sans pollution, sans ennuis, sans présence maléfique. A travers ses paupières il revoit parfaitement cette eau devant lui et au loin, très loin, il perçoit de nouveau la terre ferme avec un arbre géant supplantant tous les autres juste en face de lui. Il rouvre les yeux pour découvrir ce qu'il venait d'imaginer.

« -Mon père m'emmenait pêcher avec lui ici. Parfois ma mère venait aussi puis Sammy quand il est né… » il se laisse le silence s'exprimer durant plusieurs secondes « Rien n'a changé. C'est le seul endroit dont je me souviens parfaitement, c'est tellement… »

« -Paisible et chaleureux. » finit Castiel à sa place.

« -Ouais… C'est exactement ça. » dit-il en détournant le regard vers son interlocuteur.

L'être d'éther profite de ce moment de répit pour plonger dans les abîmes émeraudes de l'humain, s'y accrochant fermement. De tout ce qu'il a pu voir sur cette terre ça a demeure la plus belle chose qu'il ai pu regarder. Ces magnifiques billes de verdure, son paradis à lui.

Dean soutient ses yeux, maintient le contact, comme à son habitude. Il sait que ce n'est pas naturel de faire ça entre deux personnes normales mais ils sont loin d'être normaux. Castiel est un ange et lui est l'homme qu'il a sorti de l'enfer alors ils peuvent bien se permettre cette petite extravagance.

« -C'est ça que j'aime chez toi. » finit par lâcher Dean en détournant finalement le regard pour contempler le scintillement du soleil sur l'eau.

« -Quoi donc ? » en imitant le chasseur.

« -Ce côté paisible et chaleureux… » hésite-t-il a reconnaître « C'est… Tu sais, comme une impression d'être tranquille, chez soi. Sauf qu'en fait je suis simplement avec toi. » ajoute-t-il en retrouvant ses yeux « Je croyais que j'aimais cet endroit, vraiment. Je pensais que c'était l'endroit où je préférais être au monde… Mais en fait je me rend compte que ce que j'aime… C'est juste… » peinant à trouver les mots.

« -Dean est-ce que tu… »

« -La ferme Cas. » exige-t-il doucement mais fermement « Ce que je veux dire c'est que je croyais que j'aimais être ici mais je me rends compte que ce n'était une illusion. Mon souvenir de Lawrence me rappelait quelque chose de calme et familier… Mais en réalité c'est toi que j'ai placé dans ce souvenir. Ce que j'aime c'est… Enfin c'est toi qui est… »

« -Moi aussi. » répond subitement l'ange.

« -Quoi ? » s'interloque le chasseur.

« -Le Paradis ou plutôt mon paradis n'est d'autre que toi. »

Dean papillonne des cils afin d'assimiler et comprendre l'information puis contemple de nouveau le lac, un petit sourire s'étant formé sur ses lèvres. Il se redresse pour se positionner en tailleur et prend simplement la main de l'ange dans la sienne, la tiédeur de sa peau embrasant son cœur.

Ils restent ainsi un long moment, laissant la sagesse que cet endroit fait entendre leur parler. Dean finit par s'allonger dans l'herbe, Castiel aussi. Ils sont sur le flan, en face l'un de l'autre, jouant de leurs yeux pour communiquer. De temps à autre l'un d'eux, à tour de rôle, se repositionne, faisant s'avancer un peu plus son corps vers la personne qui lui fait face.

Maintenant leurs visages ne sont séparés que de quelques centimètres, leurs air se mélangent, ils peuvent enfin se respirer pleinement.

L'humain lève sa main pour la poser sur la joue de l'ange qui ferme les yeux à ce contact. Dean sourit de sa réaction et s'avance encore un peu pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Castiel grogne légèrement de surprise mais ne bronche pas, bien au contraire. Un vague de chaleur fait fondre sa grâce de façon agréable et une force interne qu'il ne connaissait pas le pousse à en vouloir plus, être plus proche de Dean, vouloir plus de Dean.

Et quand le chasseur arrête tout il sent un terrible manque, il lui manque déjà. Dean le regarde d'un air moqueur et attendrit.

« -Je crois qu'on peut y aller maintenant. » dit-il en se redressant.

Le chemin pour se rendre à la voiture, est silencieux. Seuls les gestes parlent, Castiel s'obstinant à ne pas lâcher la main de l'humain.

« -Dean, tu sais je… »

« -Moi aussi. » répond-il d'un simple sourire, connaissant très bien l'évidence de leurs sentiments, avant de déposer une nouvelle touche de chaleur sur ses lèvres.


End file.
